


The Trouble of Slipping on Ice

by Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, examining Clara Oswald in the snow, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara gets to pick where they go on an adventure. Fluff ensues and their adventure ends up being more of a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble of Slipping on Ice

He'd let her choose where they went on adventure to. Special occasion, he'd said, something about it being their anniversary for something or another. She's picked something simple and easy. Earth. More specifically, London in the winter. She'd not told him where they were going, leading to a very fussy Time Lord complaining about needing to know if it was safe for her or not. She's assured him it was safe and that there was absolutely nothing that was going to hurt him where they were going. Then he'd told her it wasn't his safety he was concerned about and she was blushing and grabbing his hand. 

And that led them to now, her dragging him out of the TARDIS and him endlessly complaining. 

'Clara,' he's whining, trying to pull his hand away from hers. 

'Enough,' she's snapping, looking back at him with anger in her eyes,'You're going on one of my adventures today and you're going to enjoy it.'

'Couldn't you have picked a different planet to adventure on, Clara? I mean, no offence, by Earth is an extremely boring place if you're looking for adventure,' he's saying, his voice filled with its usual offensiveness. 

'Says the man who can go anywhere in the universe, but insists on spending most of his time on Earth,' she's saying, trying to mirror his offensiveness. 

'We could've at least gone to a different season,' he's mumbling, looking around at the snow piled up all around them. 

'I'll have you know that I actually enjoy winter,' she's stating, tightening her grip on his hand and taking quicker steps towards her destination. 

He's grunts as she feels her pace pick up and he's increasing the size of his steps to try and match her pace, looking in front of him to see if there's any clue as to where they were going. There's nothing in front of them other than a forest, so he's left aimlessly following her without the slightest clue as to where they were going. He's complaining, of course, because that's what he does, and for some strange reason he's never been able to figure out, she's putting up with him. A sudden realisation is dawning on him as he stares ahead. 

'Please don't tell me we're going on an adventure in a forest,' he's groaning. 

She's looking back at him and frowning,'Just give it a chance.'

He's frowning as she's pulls him through the trees, expertly dodging all the limbs of trees, while he is left to get every part of his body hit by tree limbs because he's not entirely focusing on his surroundings. She's giggling as she hears him curse from behind her, a branch hitting his forehead. He's looking up to see they're in a clearing, snow drifting in through the treeless gap above them. His lips are twitching into a smile as he watches her spin around and grin at him, her smile lighting up the clearing immensely. 

He's watching as the snow lands gently in her hair and he's moving his hand up slightly to sweep her hair behind her ear, only to drop his hand and press his lips together, not wanting to disturb her. She's spinning around, her eyes shining almost as bright as her smile. 

'See,' she's saying happily,'Not that bad is it?' 

He's sighing and kicking some of the snow, sighing in defeat and mumbling,'I suppose not.'

Her smile is widening into a grin as she's reaching forward and sliding her hand into his, pulling him forward while stepping backwards, her feet kicking up snow into little piles behind her. She's stopping at the centre of the clearing and tugging at his hand slightly, telling him to get closer to her. He's hesitantly taking a step towards her and she's slipping her other hand into his, smiling sweetly at him, her eyes seeming to sparkle. Her smile's fading slightly as she's looking into his eyes, her face being overtaken by a look of affection. He's looking back at her with the same expression, letting his defences down for just a moment. 

She's pulling him forward, intending on kissing him, only to have him slip of a patch of frozen over snow and fall down, bringing her down with him. He's wrapping his arms around her as a reflex before they hit the ground, trying to ensure she doesn't get hurt. A puff of snow is clouding up around them as they land, causing more snow to drift down onto them. He's burying his face into the crook of her neck and laughing gently, keeping a tight hold of her. She's smiling and wrapping her arms around him, taking his arms around her still as an invitation for a hug. He's moving his arms out from under her, propping himself up over her, placing a hand in the snow on either side of her head. 

He's raising his head from her neck and asking quietly,'Are you alright?'

She's holding her breath as his face lingers in front of hers after his question. 'I'm fine, yeah,' she's breathing out, her arms loose around him. 

Her arms are falling down into the snow as he goes to move his legs and ends up straddling her. She's letting out shallow breaths as she watches him stare at her, his eyes focused completely on her and the look in them made it look like he was lost in thought. She's looking down at their bodies and seeing that his chest is grazing hers, causing her cheeks to redden anymore than they already had from a mixture of being cold and just general being flustered. When she's looking back up at his face, she's seeing him staring at her lips. She's smirking slightly, knowing that if she wanted to, she could still do what she originally intended to do before they fell. 

So she's getting on her elbows and pushing herself up, pressing her lips to his and feeling him stiffen on top of her. She's going to pull away, only to have him quickly respond to her kiss and begin to kiss her back, his body losing its stiffness slowly.   
She's laughing gently against his lips suddenly and pulling away, resting her forehead on his shoulder and smiling contently. 

'Why'd you stop?' He's asking, sounding sad and lost. 

'No clue,' she's muttering. 

He's furrowing his brow in confusion for a moment and then standing up carefully, holding his hand out to her to help her up. She's gladly taking his hand and he's pulling her up, careful to put a hand on her waist once she's standing fully so she doesn't fall. He's smiling softly at her and resting his forehead on hers, moving his hand from her hip to her cheek, his other hand still linked with hers. He's bowing his head and kissing her again, his grip on her hand tightening. She's pulling away from him after a moment and breathing out a laugh. 

'I have officially decided that my adventures are much more enjoyable than yours,' she's stating, a smile on her lips. 

He's laughing and placing his forehead against hers, a grin finding its way onto his face and crinkling up his features. 'I couldn't agree more,' he's replying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've had this story planned out for a while and I was waiting for winter time to write it. So here it is. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
